


A Woman’s Place

by rehpicllib



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Humiliation, Impregnation Kink, Sexism, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehpicllib/pseuds/rehpicllib
Summary: Rick’s kind of sexist. But still manages to fuck you up.





	A Woman’s Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely based on kink. I consider myself a feminist in every way, shape, and form. But sexual liberation is also about the freedom to do things you find hot - with both consent and legality - and being able to differentiate those from real life. Thanks for reading!

“Yeeeaaaahhh, I knew you couldn’t resist me,” Rick gloats, running his hands down your undressed body.

You roll your eyes and pull him down roughly for a kiss. “Shut up.”

He snickers against your lips. His arrogance was annoying but even when you try to focus on work, he manages to get you into bed. You figure that you could deal with a cocky comment or two if it meant he would make you cum. The problem, however, was that Rick had been sucking his own metaphorical dick for the past ten minutes.

“D-don’t worry, sweetheart. It’s alllll biological for you. You need me. It’s... It’s all part of being a woman,” Rick says.

You had had it. You push yourself up and look him in the eye.

“You know, nothing gets me drier than listening to a guy say some sexist bullshit because he’s insecure about himself,” you say. You turn to the edge of the bed, fixing to leave before Rick grabs your arm and yanks you back to him. His legs outside of your hips, Rick leans down, gently pulling on your earlobe with his teeth. Your heart rate speeds up.

“It’s not bullshit and y-you know it,” he whispers. “I know you, baby. You-you sit around allll day dripping thinking about how... how lucky you are to get my cock.”

You try to sit up again but Rick grabs your wrists and pins them above your head. 

He leans down again, kissing your neck, growling in your ear. “I’m n-not saying I don’t respect you o-or that... that you don’t have average intelligence. It’s just that you need- you want my cum more than anything else right now. It’s o-okay. You can’t help it.”

You’re torn between giving in and confirming his claims or resisting for a few more minutes and trying to prove him wrong.

“Fuck you, Rick,” you spit. The acid in your voice does nothing to deflate his ego. Instead, Rick suddenly flips you over, pulling your hips up and arching your back down.

“Y-you think you can resist your biol... your instincts?” he asks. “You think I can’t smell how wet you are?”

He lowers a hand to your center as you stay as still as possible, needy and curious. Rick’s finger traces down your slit before he opens up your lips with his thumbs, like a judge inspecting an animal. He lets out a groan of approval and licks a long, straight line up from your clit.

Rick’s constant state of condescension radiate on you. “See, princess? I told you that you need me. You’re in heat.”

You blush and bury your face in a pillow to muffle the moan that escapes as he slowly rubs your clit. In the background, Rick takes it upon himself to educate you on your natural state.

“Now, don’t be... Don’t be em-embarrassed. It’s natural for a pretty little thing like you to want a-a gross old man to fill you up,” Rick explains. “I mean, for most girls, it’s because they get money but for you it’s because you reeeaallly want this old cock to show you your place, isn’t that right?” You let out a whine of embarrassment. He laughs.

His fingers drift from your clit to outlining your lips. He teases you slowly, taking his time in your humiliation. By the time he finally puts one finger in you, you’re near-dripping. He adds a second and methodically strokes your inner walls.

“Yeahh, I know, baby. Le-let it out. See? Just a second ago, you were b-bitching about how you could resist me. N-n-now you want my fingers and I’m sure even those aren’t filling... aren’t doing the job,” Rick coos.

You shake your head. You’re not sure if it’s because you want to stop, because your entire face is red, or because he’s right. All you can think about is how good it’d feel if Rick was inside you right now, thrusting your body forward, and leaving handprints on your ass. But if you give in, you’ll never hear the end of it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” he says. “I’ll make you cum.”

His fingers speed up, hitting your walls more forcefully and you can feel your resolve begin to crumble. You grip the sheets and begin to fuck your hips back. He lets out a patronizing chuckle.

“You see? I-I can control you. It’s not your... Y-you can’t help it,” Rick drawls. He pointedly moves his fingers to draw a long moan out of you. “Alright, enough screwing around. You w-want my cock?”

You nod your head slightly, not wanting to admit how much you need it. But that’s not good enough for Rick. He pulls his fingers out of you.

“Come on, honey. You have to- have to say, ‘Please.’”

You blush and mutter out a “Please, Rick.” Behind you, you can feel him line himself up with your entrance, dragging his cock up and down and teasing your clit.

“That’s not good enough, sweetheart,” he taunts. He concentrates more on your clit, making your thighs shake.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, okay,” you gasp. “Please fuck me.” 

The confidence is clear in his voice as he tells you, “I love when a lady has manners.”

The satisfaction of being filled overwhelms you and all you can do is moan. You push your ass back to meet each of Rick’s thrusts and let out a shaky breath when he pulls back. Rick takes his time, just as he did when he took you apart with his hands. He wants you to fully experience your desperation and accept that he’s right.

“This is right where I like to have you,” Rick says. “I like when all you can do is fuck back against me. I’m sure you’re just in heaven right now, huh?”

You respond with a low groan.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He picks up his pace, making each thrust count but leaving you no room to think. “You’re no better than your biology - that’s my motto, baby. Notice how you never ask me to wrap my dick? It’s because nothing feels better than the thought of having my genetically superior babies,” Rick explains.

You turn your head back into the pillow and hope he can’t hear you telling him to stop talking like that.

“Huh? What was that?” Rick asks. You don’t respond. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. I know all you want is to be my little Stepford wife: fuck-fucking sucking my dick every time I set foot in the house, raising my kids, being an obedient little thing. You just want to be good for Daddy, don’t you?”

Your resolve breaks and you cry out. “Yes, Daddy!” Rick thrusts into you harder as a reward.

“Yeahhhh, I know, princess. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to cum deeeep inside of you. I’ll make sure to- to fill you up,” Rick groans. “You want Daddy to breed you? To help you understand your place? Because just a few minutes- a second ago, you were telling me that you weren’t a slave to my cock and-and now you’re doing everything you can to be my good little girl.”

Your pussy is on fire. His constant stream of condescension is humiliating but you can’t help but be turned on.

“Yes, okay. Yes, Rick. I need you so bad. I think about this all day long!” You’re almost yelling at this point.

“I knew it,” he says smugly. “Just wait, baby. I-I can make you see fireworks. Just be Daddy’s good girl and let me get off.”

He pistons his hips into you as you’re about to fall apart. You can hear the sound of your own pussy as he thrusts harder and faster and realize that the heat in your face and the heat between your legs are nearly the same at this point.

“Hooold on,” Rick says. “I want to make you cum to the thought of how much you want this.”

Rick pushes your back down so that you’re on your stomach, his cock still inside you. You can feel his weight on top of you and no matter where you look, Rick is everywhere. His hand reaches underneath you to rub your clit.

“Yeah, yeah that’s it,” he says as you moan louder. “Think about how you’re willing to fuck a guy twice your age, just so you can get good dick. Think about how you need it so bad that you’re willing to sell out on your own values if it means getting me inside you. I mean, you could’ve left at any time and you knew it. But I mean, what else can I expect from a bitch in heat?”

Rick’s fingers finally push you over the edge and you feel him thrust into you faster, more shallow. Almost crushing you from above, you can’t escape him as you give in to your climax. In the background you can hear his praise before he stutters and thrusts as deep as he can with a, “Fuuuuuck.”

You both stay completely still, catching your breath. Rick finally rolls over and sits up, grabbing his flask from the nightstand.

“Fuck,” you say. You have nothing else to bring to the table right now.

Rick takes a swig and lets out a belch. “Told you.”


End file.
